


Council Meetings Can't Get You Pregnant

by aderyn_merch



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Like, Post child birth, if it's wet and sticky and not yours DONT TOUCH IT, mild nudity, not bad but there, seriously Jude where was your PPE?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: Being there for the birth of her niece has made Jude realize a thing or two. Mainly, that children are not the thing she wants right now.
Relationships: Jurdan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Council Meetings Can't Get You Pregnant

There is blood on my dress. It’s also on my hands. The annoying part is that I don’t think it is just blood.   
“Jude,” Cardan stares at my dress as I shove open the door to our chambers. He looks shocked. I guess it has been a while since I have walked in covered in gore. “Please tell me that you did not just kill someone.”  
“Nobody died,” I tell him, pushing past him and straight to the tub. It’s disappointingly empty. Thankfully there is still a bit of water in the washbasin. It isn’t hot, but it will get whatever-the-hell-this-is off my hands. “But I need a bath.”  
Cardan summons a servant from somewhere and they set to filling the bath. I let them work and dig through the desk in the parlor until I find paper and a pen with which to write Vivi.   
I feel a cautious hand on my shoulder as I write. Cardan.  
“What happened?”  
I fold up my missive to Vivi and seal it. I’ll send it out as soon as I have had a bath. “Taryn had her baby and I want birth control. Or condoms. Or something.”  
Cardan is confused. He does not know these words. I stand up and poke him in the chest. “What that means is that I would very much like to not have kids with you anytime in the near future quite possibly never but I would very much like to continue sleeping with you.”   
“How–?”  
I brush past him, and head into the bathroom. I slide out of my dress. “There are these things we have in the mortal world called contraceptives. So that I won’t get pregnant and won’t have a baby and won’t end up covered in that…stuff again.” I toss my dress in a heap on the floor and ease into the bath. I slip under the water and scrub at my skin for a few seconds, trying to wash away the filthy feeling I currently have. Finally I can’t hold my breath any longer and surface. I feel better.  
Cardan is kneeling by the tub, arms resting on the edge and his face on his arms. It takes me a moment to realize that he’s laughing.   
“Hey,” I flick some water at him.   
He looks up, amused. “My love, my darling, my brave, fierce, Jude. You mean to say that you have murdered several faeries, and fought a giant snake and yet you witness one birth and that is what troubles you?”  
I don’t know what to say to that. It is ridiculous, but it’s true. I throw a handful of water at his face.   
He reaches into the water to splash me right back. I don’t hesitate, surging out of the tub to tackle him back onto the floor. But I underestimated how slippery the water would make the floor, so it takes me a few minutes longer than it normally would to pin Cardan to the floor. I’ve got both of his hands interlocked with mine, and am straddling his waist. I am still naked and now both of us are very aware of that.   
“If you wish to wait,” he says, “then wait.”  
“I’m glad you agree,” I say to him, shifting my hips an bit. It makes him catch his breath. “Because otherwise I would have to persuade you through other methods,” I whisper in his ear.  
“On second thought,” he says.  
“No,” I get up. “I have a bath to finish. And I think you have a kingdom to run.”  
He looks up at me for a moment, and I wonder if he is going to beg. But he knows now is probably not the best time for that, so instead he sits up and sighs. “Then bathe,” he says, “and get your things from the mortal world.” He stands. “And remember that it is your kingdom too. There is a meeting with the Living Council in another two hours. I expect you to be there.” he grins at me, “because I won’t be.”   
I hiss at him in annoyance, but he only laughs again and walks out. I don’t want to go to a council meeting after this morning. It will be tedious to be sure. It’s not what I want to be doing.   
But at least council meetings can’t get me pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up at the end of nano-wri-mo (?) with a two-hundred word Jurdan fit* Gaze upon my writing accomplishments for the month! This is why I don't compete!


End file.
